specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Sabine Wren
|morte = |hidef = |especie = Humana'Star Wars Rebels' Sabine's Reveal Sneak Peek |gender= |height= |mass= |hair= |genero = Feminino |altura = 1.7 metros |peso = 52 kilogramas''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' |cabelo = Multi-colorido |olhos = Castanhos |pele = Bronzeada |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *Casa Vizsla **Clã Wren *Império Galáctico **Academia Imperial **Academia Skystrike *A rebelião **Rebeldes de Lothal |mestres = |aprendizes = }} '''Sabine Wren' era uma Mandaloriana humana expert em armamentos que esteve na ativa durante o reino do Imperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine por volta de cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Nascida no Clã Wren da Casa Vizsla e treinada como uma guereira Mandaloriana desde pequena, ela foi estudante da Academia Imperial em Mandalore junto da colega cadete Ketsu Onyo antes de se desiludir com o Império Galáctico e deserdar seu posto para se tornar caçadora de recompensas junto com Onyo. A parceria eventualmente se desintegrou e ela se juntou a uma célula rebelde em Lothal, sob a liderança do antigo Jedi Kanan Jarrus e da Capitã Hera Syndulla, dona do Fantasma. Viria,posteriormente, a considerar os dois e os outros membros C1-10P "Chopper", Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios e Ezra Bridger como sua nova família. Sabine, especialista em explosivos, era também uma artista de grafitti que customizava sua armadura e pichava um novo símbolo toda vez que a tripulação do Fantasma atacava alvos Imperiais. Biografia Juventude A humana Sabine Wren nasceu no planeta Mandalore logo no início da decadência da antiga República, no Clã Wren da Casa Vizsla. Sua mãe pertencia ao grupo Olho da Morte ao longo do período em que o caos reinou em Mandalore, logo após o colapso do governo dos Novos Mandalorianos, que se deu, aproximadamente, no fim das Guerras Clônicas. Treinada desde pequena na cultura militar Mandaloriana, Wren forjou sua distintiva armadura junto de sua família, mas herdou seu capacete das Corujas Noturnas de alguém cuja a identidade ela se mostrou relutante em revelar. Depois do fim das Guerras Clônicas, o Império estabeleceu sua presença em Mandalore ao abrir uma academia Imperial, na qual Sabine atuava como uma cadete.Quando jovem, ela acreditava no Império e no que ele oferecia e, mesmo que a tenha feito passar por momentos difíceis, Wren seguia suas ordens cegamente. Durante seu tempo na academia, Sabine estudou as táticas de Cham Syndulla, líder da Resistência Twi'lek e de Fenn Rau, líder protetor dos Mandalorianos. Isso iria, eventualmente, colocá-la em desacordo com o estabelecimento Imperial, levando-a a uma experiência torturante onde o Império afetou negativamente sua família, resultando na sua fuga com da ajuda de sua amiga Ketsu Onyo e, consequentemente, na sua deserção do Império. No decorrer da fuga de Mandalore, Sabine recebeu muita ajuda dos Wookiees, fazendo com que se sentisse em dívida para com eles. Wren e Onyo tornaram-se caçadoras de recompensa; as duas viam-se como irmãs, apesar de Sabine ser a mais amena das duas. Juntas, ambas sonhavam em ingressar uma organização criminosa denominada Sol Negro, enquanto suas ações voltavam-se somente para o dinheiro além de se importarem exclusivamente consigo mesmas. Finalmente, elas se separaram em maus termos,Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' com Ketsu tornando-se demasiado "gananciosa" e deixando Sabine para a morte. Em algum momento, quando escapava de uma tentativa Imperial de capturá-la após ter desertado da Academia, um homem chamado Janard salvou sua vida após ter derrubado um conjunto de recipientes para bloquear o caminho dos Imperiais, o que garantiu o escape de Sabine. Eventualmente, a brutal repressão Imperial cairia sobre seu planeta natal e a decorrente perda de sua família a levaria a ingressar na rebelião. Era do Império A rebelião left|thumb|250px|Sabine Wren pinta a Phoenix em um caça TIE. Aos 16 anos, Wren juntou-se a célula rebelde de Lothal que consistia da capitã Twi'lek Hera Syndulla, o antigo padawan Jedi Kanan Jarrus, o droide C1-10P "Chopper", e o guerreio Lasat Garazeb Orrelios. Os rebeldes de Lothal operavam em um cargueiro leve VCX-1000 modificado, ''Fantasma. Dando a Sabine uma segunda chance em sua vida, o grupo atacou regularmente os Imperiais para a obtenção de suprimentos que iriam, posteriormente, distribuir para indigentes ou utilizar para sabotagem de missões.Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Em uma dessas missões, Sabine (cujo codinome era "espectro 5") foi encarregada de criar uma distração que iria permitir a fuga da Ghost. Ela infiltrou-se em uma plataforma de pouso de caças TIE/LN na capital de Lothal e pintou com tinta spray o graffiti de um starbird violeta na asa de um dos caças da base. Ela foi, então, notada e perseguida pelo stormtrooper TK-626, seu capitão, e mais outros quatro stormtroopers. Wren eventualmente detonou uma bomba de tinta, criando uma grande explosão colorida que deixou os stormtroopers atordoados e, subsequentemente, transformou-se em tinta azul. O evento deu-lhe o apelido de "A Artista" entre os imperiais locais. Sabine Wren, ou um indivíduo que encaixava-se em sua descrição, estava na lista dos mais procurados de Lothal por ter destruído um havoc imperial. Resgate Wookie Em sua próxima missão para saquear caixotes Imperiais, Sabine, Kanan e Zeb se encaminharam para a praça central da Cidade Capital onde um grupo de stormtroopers liderados pelo mestre de suprimentos Cumberlayne Aresko estava transferindo uma quantidade considerável de caixotes contendo comida e blasters para o Portal Imperial. Com um sinal manual emitido por Kanan, Sabine lançou uma granada em uma das speeder bikes Imperiais, jogando-as em desordem. Jarrus e Orrelios aproveitaram o caos para encurralar os Imperiais, entretanto, o batedor de carteiras local Ezra Bridger roubou um dos speeders. Ela, contudo, roubou de volta um dos caixotes e retornou para a ''Fantasma.Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião 250px|thumb|Wren, Orrelios e Bridger oferecem alimentos para as pessoas de Tarkintown. Acompanhado por Ezra (que apresentou um recém descoberto afeto por Sabine, no entanto, não correspondido), a tripulação do Fantasma evitou alguns caças TIE e se dirigiu para Tarkintown, onde distribuíram a comida dos caixotes roubados; eles também venderam os blasters roubados para Cikatro Vizago a fim de obter a localização de um [[Cruzador classe Gozanti|cruzador classe Gozanti]] que transportava diversos escravos Wookiees. Subsequentemente, eles iniciaram sua missão e se infiltraram no Gozanti, inconscientes da armadilha que o agente Kallus do Departamento de Segurança Imperial havia armado para eles. Ele e seus stormtroopers estavam se escondendo em um compartimento de transporte, prontos para apreender os rebeldes a bordo. Após descobrirem essa armadilha, Wren e Chopper desarmaram o sistema de gravidade artificial da nave por dois minutos, o que desacelerou temporariamente Kallus e seus stormtroopers e possibilitou o escape do grupo, exceto Bridger, que foi capturado e levado a bordo do [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destróier Estelar classe Imperial I]] Lawbringer. Enquanto a Fantasma entrava no hiperespaço, Sabine detonou os explosivos que havia deixado para trás, destruindo o cruzador Gozanti. Após perceber que Zeb havia deixado Ezra para trás, o grupo que atuava no Fantasma decidiu resgatar o menino, mas, assim que chegaram no hangar do Destróier Imperial, Ezra havia escapado de sua cela e descoberto que os Imperiais estavam transportando escravos Wookiees para as minas de Kessel. Dispondo dessa informação, a Fantasma viajou para a mina K76 e Sabine auxiliou Kanan e Zeb no ataque aos stormtroopers que guardavam os Wookiees ao mesmo tempo em que Ezra libertava os prisioneiros. Nesse mesmo momento, Kanan revelou que era um sobrevivente do Purgo Jedi. Por fim, eles conseguiram libertar os Wookiees e escapar em um contêiner de carga que foi carregado pela Fantasma; posteriormente, eles se foram quando os Wookiees embarcaram em um caça Auzituck. A partir daí, os rebeldes seriam acompanhados por Ezra Bridger, que começaria seu treinamento Jedi sob os ensinamentos de Kanan. O furto em Garel Antes que a tripulação da ''Fantasma esgotasse seu combustível e seus suprimentos, eles decidiram roubar um carregamento de armas de um espaçoporto em Garel para vendê-lo a Cikatro Vizago antes que o mesmo caísse nas mãos do Império. Para a missão, todos exceto Syndulla embarcaram em um veículo de transporte interespacial de modelo ST-45 e arranjaram para que a ministra Imperial Maketh Tua dependesse da tradução de Sabine em suas negociações com o traficante de armas Amda Wabo, impedindo-a de usar os droides R2-D2 e C-3PO para a ajudar nesse quesito. Wren ofereceu o seu serviço como tradutora e pediu a Wabo que lhe dissesse a localização das armas. Wabo nomeou a Baía 7, mas ela propositalmente traduziu errado para Tua como Baía 17, visando despistá-la. Depois de desembarcar, Wren e a tripulação encaminharam-se para Baía 7 onde descobriram que o carregamento era de rifles diruptores de íon T-7. Antes que os rebeldes conseguissem terminar de armazenar o carregamento na Fantasma, pilotada por Hera, eles foram confrontados pela ministra e diversos stormtroopers. A equipe estava acompanhada de C-3PO e R2-D2, que durante o confronto esconderam-se na nave. Para os rebeldes, os dois droides encontravam-se em uma missão que visava prevenir os Imperiais de tomarem as armas. Retornando para Lothal, o grupo tentou vender os rifles para Vizago, mas antes que pudessem completar a transação, a equipe foi interrompida por Kallus, dois AT-DPs e diversos stormtroopers. Enquanto Vizago escapava, Kanan recusou-se a deixar que armas fossem recuperadas pelos Imperiais e ordenou que Sabine as destruísse; ela, seguindo a sugestão de RD-D2, sobrecarregou os diruptores e os atirou sobre os stormtroopers. Apesar disso, eles foram forçados a escapar na Fantasma e logo após, devolveram os droides ao seu dono, Bail Organa. Ele nunca se identificou, mas os recompensou. thumb|right|O mural feito por Sabine no quarto de Ezra e Orrelios. Algum tempo depois, enquanto Ezra e Chopper estavam correndo pelos corredores da nave, Ezra parou no quarto de Sabine para oferecer inspirações que ela pudesse usar em suas pinturas, no entanto ela não apresentou qualquer sinal de interesse. Minutos após, uma inspiração surgiu graças a pegadinha armada por Chopper em Zeb, o que resultou num graffiti no quarto de Ezra e Zeb, para o embaraço de ambos. Stygeon Prime Baseando-se na transmissão holográfica do Senador em exílio Gall Trayvis de que a Mestre Jedi Luminara Unduli ainda estaria viva mas emprisionada na Espira, Kanan decidiu montar uma missão de resgate e pediu que a tripulação se preparasse para a operação. Sabine, de acordo com o que lhe foi designado, estudou os planos do complexo, e enquanto encaminhavam-se para o Sistema Stygeon, ela explicou que a prisão era impenetrável, e que eles nunca tinham encontrado nada como as defesas daquele local. Independentemente de suas chances, os rebeldes continuaram seu caminho para Stygeon Prime e deixaram Chopper para cuidar da ''Fantasma em órbita, enquanto os demais desceram no Phantom. Logo após a chegada, a equipe aterrissou na plataforma de pouso da prisão e derrotou os quatro stormtroopers que guardavam a entrada do estabelecimento, enquanto Hera esperava a bordo da nave. thumb|240px|left|Os rebeldes lutam sua passagem para o interior da Espira. Após entrarem na prisão, Sabine acessou o computador e descobriu que Luminara estava sendo mantida em uma cela isolada nas partes inferiores do complexo, informação que contradizia sua planta. Jarrus criou, então, um plano B que consistia em Sabine e Zeb protegerem a entrada enquanto ele e seu aprendiz dirigiam-se para a cela de Unduli. Nesse meio-tempo, Wren descobriu que o Império estava bloqueando seu sinal e rapidamente deduziu que eles haviam caído em uma armadilha. Dessa forma, decidiu encontrar uma nova rota de fuga, desarmando os elevadores ao longo do caminho para retardar os reforços Imperiais. Enquanto corriam pela instalação, os quatro membros do grupo voltaram a se encontrar, já que Ezra e Kanan, que já tinham descoberto a farsa, estavam fugindo do Grande Inquisidor. Depois de desviar de inúmeras portas que se fechavam, os quatro entraram um hangar vazio, onde Jarrus e Bridger usaram a Força para abrir as portas exteriores do local. Entretanto, eles encontraram vários stormtroopers e caças TIE esperando por eles do outro lado. Para o alívio da equipe, Syndulla chegou no Phantom acompanhada de uma legião de Tibidees. Com o Inquisidor e a sua tropa preocupados, Sabine e os demais conseguiram escapar para o hiperespaço. Mais tarde, durante a missão para destruir um enorme cristal de Ilum, Sabine, Zeb e Chopper vigiaram Ezra enquanto ele se infiltrava na Academia Imperial para Jovens de Lothal, a fim de roubar um decodificador contendo a localização de um carregamento. Ao mesmo tempo em que Chopper entrou na Academia disfarçado de um droide astromecânico Imperial, Wren e Orrelios esperavam do lado de fora para evacuar Ezra assim que ele completasse sua missão. Quando ele conseguiu tomar posse do decodificador com a ajuda do seu amigo e cadete Zare Leonis, Bridger passou o dispositivo para Chopper que então o entregou para Sabine; ela, por sua vez, transmitiu as coordenadas do cristal para Kanan e Hera, que interceptaram e destruíram o comboio que o transportava. Sabine fez planos para passar o dispositivo para o amigo de Leonis, Merei Spanjaf de modo que o mesmo pudesse hackear a rede imperial e encontrar a irmã de Zare, Dhara.Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks Em seguida, como solicitado por Ezra, Zeb e Sabine montaram um ataque de distração para que ele pudesse escapar com Jai Kell. Como planejado, o ataque foi um sucesso e permitiu que eles se reunissem com os demais e retornassem para a Fantasma. Forte Anaxes thumb|right|250px|Hera Syndulla e Sabine Wren arrumando suas diferenças em Forte Anaxes Durante a rota da missão fornecida pelo misterioso contato de Hera "Fulcrum", Sabine, Hera e Ezra estavam a bordo do ''Phantom quando foram atacados por diversos caças TIE. Desconfiada da credibilidade da informação fornecida por Fulcrum, Sabine questionou Syndulla por mais informações sobre sua fonte, levando a um desentendimento entre as duas. Não satisfeita em ter sido deixada no escuro, ela interrompeu a conversa de Kanan e Syndulla na cabine da Fantasma; Jarrus, contudo, pediu-a que confiasse em Fulcrum, já que Hera o fazia, fazendo com que ela a acompanhasse em uma busca por suprimentos em Forte Anaxes no cinturão de asteroides de Anaxes, onde elas deveriam encontrar Fulcrum. Após partirem e aterrissarem em PM-1203, elas encontraram caixotes prontos para serem transportados e o sinal do "Fulcrum", fazendo com que Sabine se desculpasse pela maneira como havia agido, explicando que ela queria apenas ter a confiança de Hera e de Kanan, e não entrar no mesmo pesadelo que havia vivido na Academia Imperial. Hera a assegurou de que eles confiavam nela e, de acordo com o protocolo rebelde, pediu que tivesse fé. Antes que ela pudesse responder, as duas foram atacadas por Fyrnocks. Após deduzirem que as criaturas não toleravam a luz, as duas terminaram de carregar os suprimentos no Phantom e tentaram decolar, apenas para descobrir que Bridger, Orrelios e Chopper não haviam terminado o reparo da câmara de combustível, deixando-as presas. Depois que Hera contatou o resto da tripulação para pedir ajuda, Wren bolou um plano para usar explosivos de rhydonium com o objetivo de manter as criaturas longe assim que a luz do Sol desaparecesse. Contudo, elas logo ficaram sem explosivos e justo quando foram forçadas a subir no Phantom, a Fantasma veio em seu resgate. Uma vez salvas a bordo da nave, Hera reforçou sua confiança em Sabine e prometeu que logo ela entenderia a causa pela qual estavam lutando e pediu que ela tentasse reciprocar a confiança. Missões Posteriores Depois de um ataque a um campo de suprimentos Imperiais, a tripulação estava carente de peças para o reparo da Fantasma e assim, foram para a Estação Osisis no Setor Regani. Esperando obter as peças do Mercado Negro do "associado" de longo termo Galuz Vezz, o time encontrou-se com o Besalisk, mas como o Império havia dobrado suas inspeções desde sua última visita, ele recusou a transação e desafiou Hera para correr na Corrida dos Tolos. Apesar dela ter ganhado, Vez tentou retaliar por meio de uma denúncia ao Império que iria relatar sua posição. No entanto, sob as ordens de Jarrus, Sabine e Zeb tomaram um de seus carregamentos e plantaram explosivos nos outros dois. Ameaçado a cooperar, Vez cedeu e deu as peças a eles. Por fim, eles partiram após Sabine ter deixado um graffiti no casco exterior da estação espacial. Enquanto Kanan e Zeb foram destruir um centro de transmissão Imperial no Phantom, os demais permaneceram na Fantasma. Entretanto, um Imperial apareceu e os atacou, o que forçou os rebeldes a se defenderem. Assim, Hera teve que entrar em uma tempestade de íons para despistá-los. Sabine, que manejava as torretas da nave, conseguiu destruir dois caças TIE antes que a Fantasma perdesse seus sistemas. Nos reparos posteriores, Sabine consertou os sistemas de mira e, quando Ezra terminou sua parte, ela conseguiu destruir um cruzador classe Gozanti. Dessa forma, a Fantasma conseguiu escapar da tempestade e encontrar-se com Orrelios e Jarrus. thumb|250px|left|Wren duelando com o escravo Zygerrian MaDall em Oon. Durante uma missão para obter novos recrutas na Academia Imperial para jovens, Wren ouviu de uma operação de trocas de escravos em Oon e, após deixar um graffiti que avisasse ao resto da tripulação o local onde estava, deixou-se ser capturada para que pudesse libertar os escravos. Wren ofereceu resistência, mas sua força de vontade fez com que ganhasse a recomendação do seu captor para seu contratante, MaDall; aceitando a sugestão, o Zygerriano fez de Sabine sua escrava pessoal e a fez usar um colar de choque. Naquela mesma noite, enquanto seu "mestre" dormia, ela esgueirou-se para fora a fim de conhecer o local, mas um captor de escravos recapturou-a e a devolveu para MaDall. Novamente durante o sono de seu mestre, ela pintou uma mulher Zygerriana, desativou seu colar e viu que suas tentativas inspiraram uma rebelião dentre os escravos. Após uma breve batalha com MaDall, Sabine esperou pela chegada da Fantasma. Concordando em relocar os escravos libertos, Kanan e Hera deixaram MaDall livre, e Wren sugeriu, então, que ela ingressasse na luta contra o Império. Kaller Contatados pelo "Fulcrum", a tripulação do Fantasma deveria pegar suprimentos em Kaller para os refugiados de TarkintownKanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight. A equipe chegou às coordenadas onde os caixotes estavam, mas os mesmos encontravam-se vazios. Logo após, o governador da província, Gamut Key, e seus oficiais chegaram a cena, respondendo a uma denúncia de que contrabandistas estavam usando a área como um ponto de descarga. Ele exigiu que a equipe deixasse-o revistar o Fantasma. Não tendo nada a esconder, Syndulla permitiu que eles prosseguissem; e não muito tempo depois, Key e seus homens partiram. Ao invés de seguirem de mãos vazias, o time decidiu rastrear os suprimentos. Assim que atingiram Plateau, Kanan decidiu dividi-los para que cobrissem mais espaço.Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt Eventualmente, Sabine e os demais descobriram por Chopper que Jarrus havia sido esfaqueado e havia desmaiado devido a perda de sangue, e rapidamente o moveram para um centro médico, onde ele foi posto em um tanque de bacta. Enquanto esperavam que ele recuperasse a consciência,Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant forças Imperiais cercaram a instalação e exigiram a redenção dos rebeldes''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa, e mais tarde, invadiram o prédio. Protegendo Kanan, eles lutaram contra os stormtroopers mesmo quando ameaçados de serem esmagados pelas forças inimigas.Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto Dia do Império No Dia do Império, Sabine e seus companheiros visitaram o estabelecimento do velho Jho, onde descobriram que o Império havia começado uma busca por um Rodiano, e onde Kanan decidiu sabotar a celebração do Dia do Império na Cidade Capital. Apesar de Ezra ter recusado-se, os demais foram para o desfile. Durante a operação, Zeb e Sabine distraíram a multidão e os Imperiais presentes através de fogos de artifício, enquanto Jarrus plantava um detonador no protótipo do mais novo caça TIE Avançado v1. Após a explosão, os rebeldes escaparam, mas como Hera não podia extraí-los com o Fantasma, Wren e Kanan seguiram Bridger para sua antiga residência, enquanto Zeb encontrava-se com Syndulla. Na casa de Ezra e de sua família, eles encontraram o fugitivo Rodiano, Tseebo, que um dia foi amigo dos pais desaparecidos de Bridger. thumb|right|250px|Wren e Bridger protegendo o fugitivo Tseebo. Sabine notou, então, que ele estava usando um implante cibernético AJ^6 e compreendeu que o mesmo carregava informações inestimáveis sobre os segredos da Marinha Imperial. Além disso, ela recuperou o disco holográfico que Ezra havia deixado, antes que Kanan decidisse contrabandear o Rodiano para fora de Lothal. Juntos, eles roubaram um transporte de tropas do Império e conduziram-o pela cidade até o portão principal, apesar do bloqueio Imperial. No entanto, foram atacados pelo esquadrão de caças TIE do Grande Inquisidor. Ao longo desse ataque, Ezra soube que Tseebo sabia do paradeiro de seus pais, desaparecidos desde que havia sete anos. Antes que escapassem, o Inquisidor implantou um rastreador XX-23 no Phantom. Baseando-se nisso, Jarrus decidiu atrair o Inquisidor até Forte Anaxes, acompanhado de seu padawan. Antes que deixassem o asteroide, Sabine tentou convence-lo a conversar com Tseebo sobre seus pais, mas assim que negou, ela optou por reparar o disco holográfico enquanto ele estava afastado. Esperando por seu retorno, Garazeb e Sabine esperaram no Fantasma ao mesmo tempo em que Hera e Tseebo embarcavam na corveta do Fulcrum que o levaria para segurança. Após o retorno de Anaxes, Ezra recebeu seu disco holográfico (que continha a imagem de seus pais, Ephraim e Mira, e dele). Posteriormente, Bridger mostrou a Wren o caça TIE que ele e Zeb haviam roubado. E enquanto ela pintava-o, o treinamento Jedi de Ezra com seu mestre, Kanan, foi postergado. Depois de sua aventura a um Templo Jedi, ele começou a montar seu próprio sabre de luz; para sua construção, Sabine forneceu-o circuitos de modelação e portas de energia, e estava presente quando ele ligou-o pela primeira vez. A aposta de Calrissian thumb|190px|left|Calrissian admira o trabalho de Sabine. Depois que Zeb (com a permissão de Kanan) apostou Chopper e perdeu-o para Lando Calrissian em uma rodada de Sabacc, Jarrus trouxe-o para o ''Fantasma assim que fizeram um acordo. Em troca de contrabandear uma carga pelo bloqueio Imperial de Lothal, Calrissian iria pagar o time e devolvê-los o Droide. Apesar de Hera ter ficado furiosa com a situação, ela aceitou o combinado sem hesitar. Assim que partiram de Lothal e entraram no hiperespaço, Lando notou algumas das pinturas de Sabine no interior da nave e mencionou sua familiaridade com as de Janyor de Bith, que era um dos artistas prediletos dela. Contente que sua arte havia sido apreciada e entendida, ela ofereceu-se para mostrar-lhe mais alguns de seus trabalhos. Depois que o Fantasma ancorou com a Comerciante Um, Syndulla trocou a si mesma como uma escrava para o lorde do crime Azmorigan (de acordo com o plano de Calrissian, eles obteriam sua carga e partiriam logo em seguida). O contrabandista e Sabine receberam-na quando ela voltou a embarcar no Fantasma através de um dos pods de fuga do Mercador, e foi ver o qual era a carga de Calrissian— um puffer pig—, apenas para descobrir que Garazeb havia assustado a criatura. O suíno havia inflado mais de três vezes o seu tamanho original, bloqueando a passagem dos demais para a cabine, e forçando Kanan a pilotar a nave através do bloqueio e aterrissar próximo a propriedade de Lando. Entretanto, a tripulação foi surpreendida ao encontrar um Azmorigan receoso acompanhado por seus homens. No combate que se seguiu, os rebeldes conseguiram derrota-lo. O grupo, em troca, deixou Calrissian quando ficou claro que ele não iria paga-los; no entanto, ele o fez apenas por saber que Chopper havia pego um contêiner de combustível. Durante uma missão para Tarkintown, Sabine e os demais entregaram vários caixotes de alimentos para os habitantes; sem o conhecimento deles, a comida havia sido envenenada por Kallus, resultando no adoecimento daqueles que comeram-na, dentre eles Mindiz, por quem Zeb tinha um ponto fraco. Apesar deles planejarem obter remédios na Cidade Capital, Zeb partiu sozinho, o que acarretou com que os outros fossem ajudá-lo na instalação médica. Depois de obter um antídoto para a população de Tarkintown, eles encontraram Zeb sob a piedade de Kallus, o que fez com que intervissem e iniciassem um combate. Depois de retirarem-se para o Fantamsa, eles distribuíram os remédios e salvaram a todos, incluindo Mindiz. Decepção Sabine, Chopper e Zeb participaram de um dos treinamentos Jedi de Ezra, para que ele aprendesse a redirecionar os blasters a um alvo específico; no entanto, ele teve uma visão em que o grupo lutava ao lado de Gall Trayvis, senador em exílio. Minutos após o exercício, eles receberam uma transmissão de Trayvis pedindo que se encontrassem no antigo prédio do Senado Galáctico em Lothal. Após a confirmação de uma operação Imperial, a equipe decidiu entrar no edifício através dos esgotos a fim de alertá-lo. Seguindo as ordens de Kanan, Zeb e Sabine subiram nos telhados com o intuito de dar cobertura a reunião dos demais com o senador. thumb|right|250px|Wren and her comrades stalking the Old Republic Senate Building. Durante a reunião, eles foram encurralados pelas tropas de Kallus, ocasionando na explosão das bombas de fumaça, que permitiram sua fuga. Para despistar os perseguidores e proteger o Senador, eles correram pelos esgotos e dividiram-se em dois grupos: Um que iria distrair as tropas e o outro que iria acompanhar Gall Trayvis. Contudo, Trayvis revelou sua verdadeira lealdade quanto tentou assassinar Ezra e Hera. Uma vez dominado por ela, o grupo voltou a se encontrar. Kanan temporariamente parou um enorme ventilador circular através da Força, permitindo a saída da equipe. Depois de se reunir com com Chopper, eles retornaram para o Fantasma. Algum tempo depois, uma Clawdite que procurava receber a recompensa estabelecida pelo Império, invadiu o Fantasma. Depois que Chopper havia sido atacado, Sabine foi nocauteada e personificada pela invasora. Quando a tripulação descobriu quem era a verdadeira, a Clawdite iniciou um tiroteio e trocou sua aparência para a de Ezra até que Zeb a atacasse. Finalmente, Bridger atordoou a personificadora e a tripulação a deixou em uma Lua. Mais tarde, Wren e Chopper invadiram a academia Imperial visando destruir suas armas. Hackeando o sistema de segurança da academia para conseguir o código de acesso, os dois passaram pela porta principal, mas Chopper esqueceu de eletrocutar um dos três guardas, deixando com que o terceiro disparasse o alarme. Ao longo da perseguição, ambos conseguiram chegar ao armazém onde as armas estavam. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela implantava as bombas, Dunum a interrompeu e a manteve sob sua mira até que fosse atordoado por um droide, traído por seus companheiros Imperiais. Continuando com o plano, ela terminou de implantar as bombas e enviou um sinal a Zeb, que resgatou-os. Após ter escapado, ela os detonou. A Chegada de Tarkin Não muito tempo depois, Wren participou de uma incursão próxima a Jalath com Bridger e Jarrus. Bem sucedidos em sua empreitada, eles retornaram ao Fantasma e descobriram que o Senador Trayvis havia declarado sua lealdade ao Império e taxado-os como terroristas. Para contrariar suas afirmações, Kanan decidiu enviar uma mensagem para o povo de Lothal e dizê-los a verdade sobre o Império. Durante a missão de Kanan, Sabine e Ezra até o Centro de comando Imperial, um doride Imperial os avistou e imediatamente alertou o Grand Moff Tarkin sobre sua presença. Inconscientes da armadilha, os rebeldes continuaram com sua missão, e Sabine preparou os dados para que Chopper os pusesse na rede central da torre. Durante a missão propriamente dita, ela distraiu os stormtroopers juntamente com Zeb, destruindo as torretas e permitindo que Kanan e Ezra trouxessem Chopper assim que ela terminasse de eliminar os troopers remanescentes no interior da torre. Uma vez instalado os dados, Wren trabalhou para que o transmissor se tornasse operacional, logo quando os reforços Imperiais chegaram. Logo que captou o sinal, Kanan mandou que todos pegassem o elevador e encontrassem Hera esperanto no topo, que esperava no Phantom. Sob as ordens de Kanan, eles foram forçados a sair sem sua companhia e retornar para o Fantasma. Lá, Ezra iniciou a transmissão e entregou sua mensagem à Lothal e aos sistemas do entorno antes que a torre fosse destruída por Tarkin. Angustiados pela captura de Jarrus, eles juraram resgatá-lo e roubaram um AT-DP em patrulha numa tentativa de hackear a rede Imperial. Entretanto, a mesma encontrava-se fora do ar. thumb|left|240px|Obra-prima de Sabine: um caça TIE repintado. Assim que retornaram ao Fantasma, Hera comunicou-se com Fulcrum e recebeu a mensagem de que eles deveriam interromper sua procura por Kanan, pelo bem da Aliança. Dessa forma, ela proibiu sua tripulação de continuar com a busca. Entretanto, suas ordens foram desobedecidas e o grupo trabalhou para que Ezra pudesse fazer um acordo com Cikatro Vizago. O Devaroniano contou que os Imperiais estavam usando droides de comunicação em consequência da destruição da torre de comunicação. Apesar do plano ter sido descoberto, Syndulla foi convencida pela estratégia desenvolvida: obter as coordenadas do Jedi na nave Imperial de comunicações, usando Chopper para esse fim. A missão foi um sucesso e descobriu-se que Kanan iria ser transportado para Mustafar. Assim, a equipe furtou uma nave de transporte para que pudessem aproximar-se, despercebidos, da frota Imperial. Um caça TIE roubado por Ezra e Zeb foi modificado para que pudesse inativar a nave que carregava Kanan. Deixando Chopper de guarda, os demais entraram no Destróier Estelar e seguiram até a cela onde seu companheiro se encontrava. Contudo, foram separados e Ezra foi, sozinho, libertar o amigo. O destróier começou, então, a implodir graças ao duelo que se estabeleceu entre os Jedi e o Grande Inquisidor na sala do reator. Sabine teve a ideia de usarem o caça TIE que haviam adulterado para escapar com os demais. Não muito depois, mestre e aprendiz se juntaram aos outros com o caça TIE que roubaram do inquisidor. Em sua fuga, o time foi perseguido por um enxame de caças imperiais e só foram salvos com a chegada de Chopper e do Esquadrão Fênix. Quando finalmente atingiram a segurança no Fantasma, descobriram que eram integrantes de uma rebelião muito maior do que pensavam e que Fulcrum era, na verdade, Ahsoka Tano. A Grande Rebelião Area Nula [[Ficheiro:RescueofDharaLeonis.png|thumb|left|Tripulação do Fantasma invadindo a Área Null]] Posteriormente, a tripulação foi encarregada de resgatar Zare Leonis, quando Merei Spanjaf, sua namorada, convenceu Sabine a salvá-lo. Zare havia sido exposto como traidor do Império e enfrentaria julgamento. Sabine conheceu Merei ao ajudar, juntamente com seus companheiros, a esconder a família Spanjaf e Leonis como parte de um acordo estabelecido entre o grupo e o taverneiro Jho.Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy Sabine e seus companheiros viajaram, sem a permissão de Hera, até o planeta Arkanis. Lá, aterrissaram na cobertura da Área Nula, uma instalação do Império diretamente ligada à Academia Imperial de Arkanis. Zare e outro prisioneiro chamado Beck Ollet foram encontrados já livres e planejavam o resgate da irmã de Leonis, Dhara, a qual também encontrava-se no complexo. A missão de resgate foi um sucesso e ambos os Leonis voltaram a se reunir com seus pais. Escaparam, dessa forma, novamente para Garel antes que os caças TIE chegassem. O Cerco de Lothal thumb|esquerda|240px| Sabine e seus amigos escutam os apelos desesperados de Maketh Tua. Após juntarem-se ao Esquadrão Fênix, Sabine e seus amigos participaram de uma missão para roubar um gerador de escudo defletor Imperial. Sabine usou os armamentos da Espectro a fim de soltar os suprimentos de uma das naves Imperiais e assim, Hera poderia protegê-los. Depois que alcançaram a segurança, a tripulação da Fantasma tomou mais uma missão: extrair a Ministra Maketh Tua que havia desertado do Império, em troca de segredos Imperiais. Para evitar detecções, eles partiram pala Lothal a bordo do Expresso Estelar 2000. Zeb e Chopper foram encarregados de guardar o transporte enquanto os demais foram encontrar-se com Tua antes que ela embarcasse na nave que a levaria ao encontro de Tarkin. Contudo, Kallus armou uma armadilha: manipulou a nave da Ministra para que explodisse assim que ela entrasse e então, culpou os rebeldes pela morte de Maketh. Com o fracasso da missão, eles foram forçados a recuar e esconder-se na antiga residência de Ezra. Quando foram atacados novamente, a tripulação da Fantasma deduziu que as forças do Complexo Imperial deveriam estar muito próximas e, assim, infiltraram-se no arsenal Imperial. Lá, Sabine notou diversos defletores sem proteção e enquanto eles estavam do processo de carregá-los à nave de transporte, foram abordados por Darth Vader. Através de um esforço em equipe, eles conseguiram derrubar dois AT-ST sobre ele. Entretanto, Vader sobreviveu sem nenhum arranhão e Sabine tentou ganhar tempo para que Kanan e Ezra pudessem escapar no transporte que haviam roubado. O grupo escapou abordo da nave, que possuía -sem que soubessem- um dispositivo rastreador e contataram Lando Calrissian a fim de obter assistência. Ele concordou em trocar metade dos geradores e arrumar auxílio a fim de que fugissem. Naquele momento, Sabine tentou replicar o sinal do transporte para que pudessem passar pelo bloqueio em segurança. Nessa viagem, a tripulação discutiu seu papel na Aliança. Contudo, Vader atacou, sozinho, o Esquadrão Fênix com seu caça TIE Avançado. O dano causado ao esquadrão foi excessivo. Com a frota derrotada e Lothal sob cerco, o Esquadrão Fênix e a Fantasma escolheram o planeta Garel como sua nova base de operações temporária, usando diversos portos espaciais para esconder suas naves. Seelos Logo após o incidente, Sabine pintou novamente seu cabelo e deu à sua armadura um novo trabalho de pintura. A frota rebelde perdeu diversas bases e instalações. Ahsoka forneceu, então, uma nova missão à tripulação da Fantasma: encontrar um velho amigo dela, que provavelmente saberia onde encontrar tais bases. Assim que chegaram no sistema de Seelos, todos (exceto Hera e Chopper, que ficaram para trás concertando a Fantasma) procuravam pelo amigo de Tano na Espectro. Eles o localizaram num antiquado Executor Tático Todo Terreno e então tiveram a surpreendente descoberta de que ele era um veterano das Guerras Clônicas, o Capitão Rex. Junto com ele, viviam Wolffe e Gregor. Ainda que Rex tenha recusado a oferta desesperada de Ezra para que se aliasse a eles na luta contra o Império, concordou em juntar uma lista de coordenadas de bases e instalações para Rebelião. Enquanto isso, Gregor convenceu-os a participar da caça de um Joopa. O resultado foi favorável e eles conseguiram capturar o "Grande Bongo". Ficando para o jantar, Rex deixou para Wren uma lista contendo uma série de bases em potencial e outras informações possivelmente úteis que retirou do computador principal deles. Porém, ela descobriu que Wolffe, tentando proteger seus companheiros, alertou o Império da presença dos demais. Um droide Imperial danificou a Espectro antes que Rex o destruísse. Contudo, o Império já sabia da posição da equipe. Sabine instantaneamente iniciou os reparos da nave, mas só conseguiu com que ficasse funcional quando tropas inimigas aproximaram-se, forçando-os a ficar mais tempo e adentrar uma tempestade de areia. Usando a Força, Kanan os guiou em meio a tempestade, enquanto Ezra tentava conter o avanço dos adversários. Quando estavam prestes a abandonar os clones, o Jedi cedeu e salvou-os dos outros dois AT-ATs que restavam. Por fim, Rex decidiu entrar na Rebelião e juntos, seguiram até o local em que Ahsoka aguardava. Novos Inquisidores Sabine, Zeb e Chopper foram encarregados de uma missão que visava resgatar suprimentos médicos de uma antiga estação médica da República. Ezra juntou-se a eles pouco depois, procurando evitar um encontro com Kanan e Rex. O grupo viajou até a estação abordo da ''Espectro. Uma vez no interior, a equipe dirigiu-se para o centro de comando, onde o painel de controle seria reiniciado. Contudo, Chopper reiniciou não só os controles como também toda a estação—fazendo com que, de maneira desconhecida à equipe, sua localização fosse descoberta por uma nave Imperial que circulava nas proximidades. Assim que o erro foi corrigido, Sabine acessou a base de dados da instalação, mas encontrou-a corrompida. Deixando que o droide reparasse-a, os demais integrantes do grupo concentraram-se em procurar suprimentos. thumb|right|250px|O Quinto Irmão ameaça matar Sabine. Quando Chopper foi atacado, Wren e Bridger usaram os dutos de ventilação para ajudá-lo, deixando Zeb para trás. Ao invés do amigo, depararam-se com uma armadilha criada pela Sétima Irmã e um de seus droides. Apesar de terem tentado escapar, o Quinto Irmão interviu e Sabine acabou separando-se de Ezra quando ele, momentos antes de ser capturado, fechou a porta. Após reunir-se novamente com Zeb, o Quinto Irmão perseguiu-os e fez com que os explosivos de Sabine voltassem-se contra ela. Na explosão, os dois foram separados e o Irmão levou-a até a Irmã, que interrogava Bridger. Lá, os dois negaram-se a revelar a localização de Kanan. Fingindo ser o "Comandante Meiloorun", Zeb contatou-os com o comlink e perguntou se precisavam de ajuda. Quando Sabine negou, o Irmão ameaçou decapitá-la com seu sabre de luz, o que fez com que Ezra aceitasse o socorro. Disse-o para que se encontrassem na Baia 5. Lá, Zeb e Chopper haviam assegurado a Espectro e carregado os suprimentos. Ao constatar a presença dos Inquisidores, soltou a nave e abriu fogo contra os inimigos. Sem que os adversários percebessem, Wren e Bridger entraram na nave. Antes que pudessem fugir, os Inquisidores usaram a Força, prendendo-os. Sabine atirou no Irmão, que soltou-os e a Irmã, incapaz de segurá-los sozinha, foi obrigada a soltá-los. Assim que retornaram para a Fantasma, informaram Kanan sobre seu encontro. Mais tarde, enquanto escondiam-se em Garel, a tripulação (com exceção de Ezra e Chopper) participou de uma missão para encontrar células de combustível e entregá-las ao povo de Rinn, que passava por uma crise de energia. Aparições *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' * Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epílogo: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epílogo: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Links externos * *'Star Wars Rebels' Sabine's Reveal Sneak Peek Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Star Wars Rebels Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Pessoal militar Imperial Categoria:Mandalorianos Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão Fênix Categoria:Combatentes da resistência Categoria:Escravos